Droga, którą Niebo odcisnęło w sercu
by janaeltoho
Summary: Jest rok 1985, od ostatnich wydarzeń w Point Place minęło 5 lat. Wiele się zmieniło. Mini Miniaturka. Proszę o komentarze :)


**Droga, którą Niebo odcisnęło w sercu**

\- Powiesz mu? – mężczyzna odpalił ostatniego papierosa wyjętego ze zmiętej paczki i przyjrzał się kobiecie wyczekująco. – Jackie, mówię do ciebie – burknął zniecierpliwiony.

Strzepnięty popiół upadł na blat stołu. Dziewczyna, siedząca w zdezelowanym fotelu, zebrała proch niedbałym ruchem dłoni i roztarła go w palcach, utkwiła wzrok w ciemnych smugach.

\- Nie chcę żeby o czymkolwiek wiedział. Zrób coś dla mnie i nie mów nic Fezowi.

\- To nie moja sprawa, dobrze wiesz, że nawet nie zamierzałem się wtrącać.

\- Bo tobie jest wszystko jedno, prawda?

\- Tak, wszystko mi jedno.

\- Czyli nic się nie zmieniło. Wiesz, Steven, kiedyś myślałam, że w końcu na czymś zacznie ci zależeć. Kochałam cię.

\- Jak każdego - Hyde wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił do popielniczki niedopałek. Papieros powoli dogasał tląc się słabo, a Jackie powstrzymywała krzyk.

OoOo

Dom Pinciottich niewiele się zmienił w ciągu tych kilku lat. Salon nadal odrzucał zimnym, turkusowym kolorem ścian i Jackie czuła się tam nieswojo. Wydawało jej się, że czas w Point Place zatrzymał się o północy roku siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego. Nie było jej cztery lata a po powrocie zastała tak niewiele zmian, że jej życie wydało jej się okropnym chaosem, do któego wstyd było się przyznać. Cholerna Donna i jej poukładana egzystencja. Skończyła college i wróciła do domu, wspaniała córeczka. Uczy teraz w liceum w Point Place angielskiego, istotnie, spełniła swoje marzenia. Jackie chciałaby zaśmiać się jej w twarz, ale Jackie nie śmieje się już tak jak dawniej.

\- Powiesz mi dlaczego wróciłaś? – zapytała Donna, nie spuszczając z przyjaciółki badawczego spojrzenia.

\- Jak miałabyś to zrozumieć? – prychnęła brunetka. – Zostałaś w tej zapadłej dziurze z nadzieją, że Eric tu wróci i będziecie mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jak mam ci opowiedzieć o Chicago, o życiu w wielkim mieście z dala od tych przymglonych wspomnień i zadymionej piwnicy? To był inny świat Donno, nie mogłabyś go pojąć.

\- Jednak znowu tu jesteś – odparła ruda i założyła za ucho kosmyk niesfornych, zniszczonych włosów.

\- Nie zostanę długo, chciałam tylko żeby rodzice mogli spędzić trochę czasu z chłopcami zanim wyjedziemy do Nowego Jorku.

\- Do Nowego Jorku?! – starsza z kobiet nie kryła zdumienia. – A gdzie Fez? Dlaczego przyjechałaś tylko z dziećmi? Jackie, co tu się dzieje?

\- Dolejesz mi jeszcze? Będzie mi się lepiej mówiło.

Donna dopełniła szklanki nie bez wahania. Przyglądała się Jackie badawczo lecz nie mogła dojść do tego co zmieniło się w tej dziewczynie. Tak, minęło kilka lat i dojrzały, może trochę się postarzały ale to nie było to. Coś w zachowaniu kobiety było zupełnie obce i niepokojące. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się krótko, sztucznie i przysunęła alkohol do Jackie.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to jest… Siedzisz tu sobie w spokoju, a my w Chicago… Na początku wszystko było dobrze, rozumiesz, życie tętniło. Wychodziliśmy wieczorem, wracaliśmy nad ranem, potem praca, odsypianie i znów tańczyliśmy aż do wschodu słońca. Naprawdę, czułam jak świat pulsuje, to była eksplozja życia. Wyjazd z Point Place był najlepszą decyzją jaką podjęłam – przerwała i wzięła potężny łyk wódki, skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

\- Tak? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje żebyś była szczęśliwa – westchnęła Donna.

\- Byłam. Długo byłam szczęśliwa. Nasz pierwszy wspólny rok to było szaleństwo.

Kiedyś, kilka lat temu, gdy jeszcze chodzili do liceum, oczy Jackie błyszczały radością i pewnością siebie. Dzisiaj Donna dziwiła się, jak bardzo zblakła tak kolorowa, żywiołowa niegdyś dziewczyna. Nastoletnia Jackie Burckart była wszystkimi najintensywniejszymi barwami jesieni, teraz była popielatoszara.

\- Jakoś tak w grudniu dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. Nawet się ucieszyłam, chociaż praca Feza pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, a ja nie mogłam tak po prostu porzucić swojej. No ale cholera, przecież musiało się ułożyć. Mieszkaliśmy w tym śmiesznym, wynajętym mieszkanku: dwa pokoje plus ślepa kuchnia. Wyobrażasz sobie? - Jackie mówi beznamiętnie i spogląda na Donnę. Czy słucha? Słucha, kiwa głową niby ze zrozumieniem. Gówno rozumie. - Nalej jeszcze. Potem urodzili się chłopcy i było wspaniale. Widzisz, wspaniale było cały czas, a potem Fez przestał wracać do domu. Do tego, kurwa, mieszkania bez okna nie chciało mu się wracać - głos jej się załamał.

\- Jackie... Wydawało ci się, że możesz poddać hibernacji pewien rodzaj uczuć, ludzi czy sytuacji. Zatrzymać czas, odejść na bezpieczną odległość. Spojrzeć na wszystko z odpowiedniej perspektywy, przemyśleć swoje działania i wrócić, jakby nigdy nic się nie zmieniło. Wracasz, a potem bardzo się dziwisz, że twoje życie nie zaczekało i zostawiło cię w tyle. Nie jesteś już tą dziewczyną co kiedyś.

\- Zamknij się, nie próbuj mi współczuć. Potem już nawet nie zauważałam, że go nie ma - kontynuowała ignorując słowa przyjaciółki, które wywołały dziwne pieczenie w okolicach serca. - Pieluchy, zasypki, kaszki, diety, które nic nie dają i nadal nie dopinasz się w ulubionej spódnicy, ząbkowanie, chodziki, diety, choroby i tak do zajebania. Na każdej bluzce masz wymiociny, bo bliźniakom ulewa się na zmianę, a on nie wraca...

Największą zaletą Donny było to, że potrafiła słuchać i tylko położyła ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu szlochającej koleżanki.

\- Teraz wy nie wrócicie? - szepnęła ruda.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem.

Tego wieczora nie rozmawiały dłużej. Upiły się strasznie, myśląc nad życiem, każda nad swoim i o tym, że coś poszło nie tak jak powinno.

OoOo

Gdy Hyde wyprowadził się od Formanów Kitty i Red zostali sami. Nareszcie. Red czekał na ten momen dwadzieścia lat ale jakoś nie potrafił się cieszyć. Miło było obserwować, jak dobrze radzi sobie Steven. Ich drugi syn Eric zerwał kontakt, a Kitty potrzebowała kogoś kogo mogła kochać. Opuszczony chłopak okazał się być lepszym dzieckiem niż Eric i Laurie razem wzięci. Wdzięczność i przywiązanie to silne uczucia, silniejsze niż miłość i Hyde doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Możesz tu zostawić swoje rzeczy - powiedział Steven, wskazując jej pokój na końcu korytarza. - Swoje i chłopców.

\- Mike i John zostaną u Pam dopóki wszystkiego nie poukładam. Teraz lepiej będzie jeśli będą z babcią, nie chcę żeby zauważli, że coś jest nie tak. Są jeszcze zbyt mali.

\- Spoko, jak wolisz - odpowiedział zasępiony.

Bliźnięta były podobne do Fez'a, więc nie nalegał.


End file.
